First Place: Who's in My Heart?
by InfernumEquinomin
Summary: For those who voted on my poll, this is the fic I wrote for the first place winner. KanazawaXKazukiXKaji pairing. Ties into Sing a Song of Us.


I recently had a poll on my profile in which I asked what everyone would like me to write next.

So I am, eh, eventually.

Title: 1st Place

Pairing: KazukiXAoi, with some KazukiXKanazawaXKaji

Rating: M

Warnings: um… cursing, homo themes, yaoi, and other stuff I might or might not list…

Disclaimer: HAHAHAHAA!!! Oh, were you serious? No I don't own it!

Rant: Happy-- um… wait… err… gift fics for people without cause are hard to label. Happy ficday! *Facepalm* and this has a slight tie in with my series of KanazawaXAoi drabbles in Sing a Song of Us

Also, I'm thinking of calling this OT3 K-cubed. Cause, heh, KazukiXKanazawaXKaji! ^__^ Math iz fun! Erm . sometimes…

Aoi honestly hadn't expected him to corner him like this.

Yeah, he had kind of expected eventually Kazuki Hihara would confront him about stalking his… boyfriend? Lover? Sexcapade accomplice? Nothing really seemed apt to describe Kazuki and Hiroto's relationship at all.

Either way, Aoi expected to be confronted, he just hadn't expected for Kazuki, face red and flushed, breathing hard, to bang on his door at 2 am.

He lived in a big house, sure, and he had his own entrance, but it wasn't exactly polite behavior.

"Kazuki-kun, what are you--" Aoi started and the boy shoved him into the room angrily, slamming the door behind him.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" Kazuki hissed, chest puffed up like one of those strange birds on the animal channel, and Aoi's blood froze at that.

"I'm not sure what you're--"

"Don't bullshit me." Kazuki hissed, hauling him up by his collar. Aoi was stunned, in part because Kazuki was cursing, another because he was angry, he had never seen the boy angry before.

It was somewhat breathtaking.

"I don't think I'm anyone."

"Kanayan told me. That you were following him around, kissing him, offering yourself to him…" Kazuki stopped there as if the mere thought infuriated him. He slammed Aoi into the wall and his fingers lost grip on his shirt. "How could you?"

"Kazu--" Aoi started and then froze, looking at the boy, tears in his eyes. Kazuki glared weakly at him, as if those few outbursts were all the anger he could tolerate.

"I love him. I love Hiroto, despite what you feel. Despite the arguments and the insensitivity he shows sometimes." Kazuki said weakly, looking away from him.

"I know. I'm sorry Kazuki, I can't… help what I feel."

"he's mine. You can't just… take him from me."

"I never planned to."

"I thought you were my friend Aoi-kun; I thought I could trust you."

"I… all I ever wanted was to feel it, the way your relationship was. I never meant to--"

"What do you mean you never planned on splitting us up?" Kazuki asked suddenly, grasping onto that previous statement and Aoi blushed.

"You're… both of you are so complete together. I could never give Kanazawa-sensei the amount of love you give him, and I could never give you the same feeling Kanazawa-sensei gives you." Kaji swallowed and looked away. "I guess I was just… envious. Of your happiness together."

"Oh. I'm sorry Aoi-kun." Kazuki apologized, setting a hand on his shoulder and Aoi looked up at him again, the boy oddly empathetic. Aoi smiled and leaned in, kissing Kazuki's cheek.

"I'll lay off." he said softly and went to leave but Kazuki's hand tightened on him and turned him back around. Kazuki was blushing.

"So um… you like eh, me too?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"If eh, I said you could, would you want to um… join me and Hiro sometime? When we go out?"

"Uh, yeah, that'd be nice. Thanks Kazu--"Aoi started, getting it halfway out before Kazuki kissed him softly on the lips, not enough to feel like he was being taken advantage of, but enough he felt… wanted.

Kazuki was warm too.

The trumpeter pulled him closer and kissed him softly, almost seeming to be thinking his actions through as he did them, and eventually Aoi encouraged him, kissing back, holding onto his coat like he was afraid the boy would whisk away in a second.

Kazuki tangled a hand in his hair, tight and holding them together and Kaji let out a small whimper at the feeling of being wanted.

Then Kazuki pulled away, face red, and stuffed his hands in his pockets, trying to look cool, and cleared his throat.

"I um… I need to talk to Kanayan about stuff. Can I use your phone?" he asked and Aoi smiled softly at him.

"uh, Kazuki, it's 3 am." he smiled down at the other boy and Kazuki's eyes went comically wide, Aoi's smile growing.

"Whaa?! Really?! Crap! I should get home." he stated then dug through his pockets and pulled out an old gum wrapper and what looked like one of those miniature golf pencils. He wrote something on the wrapper and then thrust it at Kaji. "here, it's got my cell number and Kanazawa's house number on it. If you can't get me on my cell you can probably get me there."

"You don't have to--"

"Aoi-kun, you just wanted to be with us, right? As long as you don't try to steal Kanayan away from me, I think we can share right?"

"Uh… I um… yeah, that's more than I could hope for…" Aoi stated, still in mild shock as he stared at the bright boy who smiled and waved at him a little as he opened the door.

"See ya at school Aoi-kun."

"Yeah, you too." he frowned after the boy then scowled and ran out to the front step. "Kazuki!"

"Yeah?" the boy frowned back at him and Aoi blushed.

"Thank you. For the chance."

"No prob!" the boy smiled and then darted off into the night until Aoi couldn't see him anymore. The viola player smiled to himself, ran his fingers over the slip in his palm then turned and went back inside to his bed, trying to be quiet in case his parents had woke up in the ruckus.

Kazuki was treating him like a pet. Leading him around the place, showing him all the things of interest, and Kanazawa couldn't help but be a little annoyed.

"And this is the aquarium." Kazuki said, holding his arms toward it like he was doing a presentation. Or more aptly an introduction to a terrible stage magician.

"it's empty." Aoi frowned at it and Kazuki pouted over one shoulder.

"Yeah Kanayan was mean and made me get rid of Fredrick." he stated and Kanazawa's eyebrow twitched.

"'Fredrick' was a baby sea turtle you picked up on the beach!" he argued and

"So what! He liked it in the aquarium!!!"

"Sea turtles grow to be over thirty pounds! Some near a hundred!"

"So?" Kazuki stated stubbornly.

"You'd need a big aquarium…" Aoi mused and Kanazawa latched onto that.

"See? He gets it!" he declared, Aoi's face blanching as Kazuki's eyes reared up as he looked over at him accusingly.

"You're mean! Both ganging up on me!" Kazuki pouted and Kaji patted him on the back in a consoling nature and gave Kanazawa a look that practically screamed 'how do you put up with this?' to which Kanazawa smiled and leaned back, the look on HIS face reading 'lots of practice'.

Kazuki suddenly turned and clung onto Aoi's waist, sniffling as he hugged him and the taller boy stammered, face going slightly pink as he glanced at Kanazawa for verification that this was okay, the teacher shrugging and just glad it wasn't him Kazuki was pouting into, squeezing the life out of, and he stood, walking towards the two.

"Ah, Kanazawa-sensei?" Kaji asked, swallowing thickly as he wrapped arms around both of them, pressed flush against the boy's back, chin settling on his head.

"Maa, Kazuki, you're such a baby." Kanazawa scolded, twisting one hand in the boy's hair, ticking around his ear.

"Well you're a meanie." Kazuki declared, meshing Aoi between them just a little firmer.

"Grow up a little." Kanazawa smiled down at him, chin moving to Aoi's shoulder as he looked down at the boy.

"Fine. As soon as you grow down." Kazuki countered and Kanazawa rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't even make sense." he declared and pulled Kazuki closer, pressing their lips together over Aoi's shoulder and the blonde boy blushed bright red.

"Mm-hmm…" Kazuki mumbled softly against his lips, one hand going up to cup Aoi's face, tracing gentle fingers over his cheeks as Kanazawa slowly pried his lips open and let his tongue dart inside.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Kaji sighed and Kanazawa and Kazuki both pulled away laughing at the statement, Aoi sighing a little before deciding that well… 'When in Rome'… He glomped Kazuki and kissed his ear, the boy complaining about him being a tease.

Not that he had room to speak.

End.

Yatta! Hope you liked it. And I feel I pulled this off nicely, lemme know if I'm wrong eh? *Wink*

Review please!


End file.
